ThirteenClan
by Violet Eclipse 1314
Summary: Organization XIII has been turned into warrior cats and sent to some place no one knows! Not only Organization XIII, but all of the worlds with humans.  I still suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Hey guys. This is just a random fanfic I thought up. Still new to this though. n.n'

The disclaimer we have to put but no one ever really cares: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Warriors

ThirteenClan

Xemnas still hasn't moved from his chair like he always is, Saïx was just standing in the main room while glaring at just about everyone, Larxene was threatening Axel with lightning, Demyx was strumming on his suitar, Marluxia was taking care of his flowers, and everyone else was just hanging out after their missions.

It is just a normal day in Organization XIII.

That is, it _was _a normal day.

A boy with silver hair that covered one of his grey eyes. He was reading a spell book with a weird writing on it. He started mumbling something inaudible. _'This will mute Demyx and his obnoxious singing!' _He thought. _'It annoys me when it goes past the point of good...'_

Just then, a certain blond mullet haired boy strumming on a suitar walked past his room. He looked in and saw the silver haired guy over the book. "HEY ZEXION!"

Zexion gave a startled jump. "What do you want Demyx?" He mumbled. Demyx just _had _to interrupt him when he was just about to cast his spell.

"Just stopped by to say hi Zexy!" Demyx smiled his huge smile.

Zexion turned around. "Is that all?"

"Yup!" Demyx smile grew, if humanly possible. He walked away at Zexion's glare.

"Finally." Zexion breathed and turned back to his spell book. Carelessly, he just started to cast the first spell he saw. He put all of his energy into the spell. A bright light over came The World That Never Was.

Roxas sat up in his bed at the blinding light. "What the-?"

When the light died down, all of the Organization members were in this weird forest. Light shone through the top of the trees, giving the ground a shining look almost. A slight wind blew through the bushes. The members looked around and saw they were smaller than the bushes.

"What's going on here?" Xemnas demanded.

"How'd we turn into cats?" Larxene glared at her pale golden paws.

Everyone turned to a silver tabby tom with dark green eyes. He flattened his ears to his head and mumbled, "Wrong spell? ..."

"How can you use a spell that turns us into cats on accident?" Xemnas, a large, dark brown tom, growled. He walked over to Zexion and towered over him with fur on end.

"I... I was distracted." Zexion murmured and shrank away from the large Xemnas.

Xemnas forced his dark fur to lie flat and calmly mew, "By what?" Despite his attempts, his mew had an edge to it.

Zexion glared at a sand colored tom with green eyes. The fur on the tom's head was spiked naturally and the rest was flat and medium length. The tom looked at him and glanced down at his white paws. "Demyx... Your little 'stop by' caused me to use the wrong spell and then this!" Zexion flicked his tail over the organization members that are now cats.

The group growled and unsheathed their claws at Demyx. Demyx calmly meowed, "Being a cat aint that bad."

"How so? We can even pick up our weapons!" A red tom with naturally spiked fur glared at him with green eyes. A Chakram appeared next to him. It was almost twice his size. The tom tried to pick up the weapon but ended up stabbing his paw. He yelped in pain and frantically licked at it.

Zexion shook his silver head at the tom. "Really, Axel? You don't think we would know that?"

Demyx mewed, "Yeah. We might not be able to pick up our weapons," He flexed his claws in the sunset, "but we have build in weapons." He bared his teeth to show his point.

Axel growled in frustration. He put down his paw and yelped in pain again. A siamese colored tom with dark green eyes sighed and grabbed a cobweb and put it on Axel's paw. "Is that better?"

Axel put his paw down and sighed in relief. "Much."

Larxene, a pale golden she-cat with a patch of fur in the shape of a lightning bolt, walked up to Zexion with flattened ears and her ice cold blue eyes glaring at him. "You better change us back or you'll feel pain every time you move." She unsheathed her claws.

Zexion glared back and growled in the back of his throat. He crouched down and was about to leap when Xemnas yowled, "Stop it you two!" He stepped between them and meowed, "Zexion, do you know of anyway you can change us back?"

Zexion's dark green eyes turned thoughtful then he mewed, "I don't think so. I left my book in the castle."

"Then we're stuck like this." Xemnas jumped on a nearby bolder and yowled to the other members, "We're going to be like this for a long time. So we might as well get used to it." He let the yowls of anger die down before continuing, his brown fur glowed almost silver in what was now moonlight, "First thing to do, make a camp."

As the members became used to their new bodies, they worked together easier. What they didn't know was happening, was that they were losing their memory. By the time they finished camp in a quarter moon, they had become ThirteenClan and forgotten about their life as Nobodies. Who wants to remember a life with no heart when you could live a life with heart? Oh, and about Zexion's spell, it took affect on more than just the World That Never Was. It affected _all _of the worlds with humans.

Like it? Hate it? I don't care as long as you tell me. R&R as always.


	2. Profiles

Thanks to mangaKat on deviantart for drawing the cats. ^-^

Xemnas: Leader: Darkstar: Large dark brown tom with amber eyes

Saïx: Deputy: Iceheart: A silver tom with a dark silver tail, ice cold amber eyes, and a scar across his muzzle in the shape of an X

Vexen: Medicine cat: Oakleaf: A simease colored tom with dark green eyes

Warriors:

Xigbar: Scareye: Black tom with scars all over his pelt and a single orange-brown eye, the other is kept closed due to a scar Apprentice: Moonpaw

Xaldin: Nightfall: Black tom with silver chest, muzzle, left front and right back paws, and tail tip and blue eyes

Lexaeus: Foxfur: Russet colored tom with parts of silver, brown, and white and light blue eyes

Zexion: Snowfang: Silver tabby tom with white paws, chest, and belly dark green eyes

Axel: Fireclaw: Red with white chest, muzzle, right front and left hind paws, and tail tip and naturally spiked fur and green eyes Apprentice: Sunpaw

Demyx: Rockheart: Sand colored tom with spiked fur on head and white paws, tail, and belly and medium length fur and green eyes

Luxord: Lionfang: White tom with a silver spot on the top of his right hind leg and left front leg right above his paw and short hair except around the muzzle and blue eyes

Marluxia: Flowerheart: tortoiseshell tom with long fur and amber eyes.

Larxene: Lightningtail: Pale golden she-cat with short fur and a patch of darker fur in the shape of a lightning bolt and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Roxas: Sunpaw: Siamese colored tom with medium length fur and blue eyes

Xion: Moonpaw: Black she-cat with blue eyes

Other cats:

Sky: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

River: Golden she-cat with aqua eyes

Sand: pale brown, almost a dark golden, she-cat with amber eyes

Star: Dark brown, almost black, she-cat with dark blue eyes and a scar down the length of her back

Scarlet: A reddish she-cat with amber eyes and a scar down her right flank


	3. Chapter 1

Here's the real chapter 1 of ThirteenClan. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1

Three small kits stood on the edge of a moonlit forest. The light brown tabby with blue-green eyes stepped forward. She turned her head toward her companions and mewed, "Come on. It's not that scary."

The pale brown, almost dark golden she-cat with amber eyes took a step toward the other. "Yeah, it's not scary, but it's intimidating. You've heard those stories about the wild cats in this forest!"

"Come on Sand." The tabby mewed. "Are you going to believe those kittypets? You know how much they exaggerate with their closed off life."

"You never know." The third, a small golden she-cat with aqua eyes, stepped up to the tabby. "They might be telling the truth."

"Don't you guys trust me?" The tabby's tail was flicking irritably.

"Last time we did you almost got us killed." Sand mewed.

"Almost getting run over by a Two-leg monster is not almost dying." The tabby pawed Sand's nose.

"Yes it is!" Sand folded her ears back and batted the tabby's paw away from her nose. "Let's head back Sky."

"You never know until you try." Sky returned.

The golden she-cat glanced at Sand. "She does have a point."

"Who's side are you on River?" Sand hissed.

"Who's ever can get me a place to live for once!" River hissed. The look in Sand's amber eyes showed it hit home. She flattened her ears and took a step back.

"I don't know if it's safe." Sky nosed Sand's flank. "But we have each other. Isn't that enough?"

Sand looked away and breathed, "Let's go."

Sky jumped up in the air. "Alright!" The young tabby ran into the forest and disappeared into the bushes. A few seconds later, her head popped out and she mewed, "Aren't you coming?"

River and Sand ran to catch up with their friend and followed her into the daunting new land.

* * *

The forest came alive with every paw step they took. The wind ruffled their short pelts and almost pushed the kits off balance. The brambles almost towered over the small cats and scared them. The trees were alive with the sound of birds chirping and squawking. The kits padded through with their eyes wide, ears flat to their head, and close enough for their pelts to brush. A small twig snapped behind them and they all bolted into a run. "It's behind us I'm sure! Run!" Sky panted when River began to fall behind. They cut around bushes and scrambled over logs. Sand ran through a bramble in her haste and got stuck.

"Help!" Sand desperately tried to pull herself free. "I'm stuck!"

"River! Come on!" Sky skidded to a halt and yowled to the still sprinting kit. River skidded to a halt and bolted back.

"How are we going to get her out?" River panted.

"Try bitting it!" Sky nibbled at a branch. "Ouch! Okay new plan." Sky looked around and spotted a small plant with a blue star shaped flower and small hairy leaves. She ran over and plucked a few leaves. She spat them at River's paws. "Let's chew these up and try to slick her pelt!" Sky took a bite and winced. "Yuck!" She pawed her muzzle. "I won't get this taste out for a moon!" She continued chewing and spit the juice on Sand's pelt.

"I won't be clean for a moon." Sand breathed. Sky and River chewed a few more leaves before Sand mewed. "Wait, I think I'm loose." Sand scrambled to pull herself out of the brambles and finally slipped through.

"Let's go!" Sky pushed them forward.

"I left half of my pelt behind." Sand mumbled.

"Wait, wouldn't have whatever was chasing us catch up by now?" River mewed.

"You're right." Sky mewed. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. The brambles behind them, that didn't have Sand's fur in it, rustled slightly. The kits jumped and crouched in a fighting position. Out came... A mouse. Sand and River sat up in confusion and Sky pounced on the mouse. Sky hit it and gave it a killing blow. She held up her catch with pride.

"Nice catch!" River praised.

Sky's eyes went dull and she let the mouse hit the ground with a thud. She sat down with her head lower than her shoulders. She closed her eyes in mourning.

Sand and River sympathetically brushed their fur next to hers. Sky suddenly shook herself and bent next to the mouse to take the first bite. She purred in delight. "It's even better in the forest!" Sand and River took a bite and purred in agreement. The three quickly finished the mouse and continued to explore. "Race you!" Sky yowled.

"Where?" Sand and River called.

"I don't know! I just want to run!" Sky purred. She let her whiskers brush the bushes and let her belly fur skim the ground as she took off. When she broke through a row of bushes, a sudden drop appeared in front of her. She barely missed running over the edge. She ran back to tell Sand and River to stop when they ran into her. She unsheathed her claws to slow her, but she still ended up on the edge. She dangled for a second before pulling herself over to join Sand and River.

"We found them." Sky mewed. Sand and River ran to look over the edge. Sky joined them, with her claws unsheathed to keep her in place. Down below, was a next to dark camp. Sky could see a few cats padding around it, but none looked to... Alive. They walked around like they were half dead. A reddish she-cat with a scar down her right flank stumbled to a dark brown, or black it was hard to tell in the light, she-cat who helped steady her and lead her to a den that smelled of leaves.

"I don't think we should go in there." Sand mewed meekly. Sky and River agreed and they ran in the other direction. After a while, Sky ran ahead of them and looked back over her shoulder. She ran into something furry and fell back. She looked up while one her back at the creature. It was a cat like them, only a tom. He had a siamese colored coat and brilliant blue eyes. He towered over Sky, but she just blinked at him. Sand and River ran up to her and stopped short at sight of the tom.

"Hey Fireclaw! I found some kits in our territory!" The tom yowled and continued to look at them. When a red tom joined the other tom, Sky scrambled to her paws and blinked at them curiously. The red tom had a white belly, white muzzle, white right front and left hind paws, and a white tail tip.

He looked at the three kits with his forest green eyes and yowled, "Iceheart! We found some kits over here!"

A silver tom with a dark silver tail, ice cold amber eyes, and an X shaped scar across his muzzle. "What have we here? Fireclaw, Sunpaw. Can you explain?" His bent down to the kit's level. Sand and River flinched away, but Sky held her ground.

"I found these kits when they ran into me." Sunpaw reported. "They look like they've got no mother. Can they stay?"

"Depends. How old are you three?" Iceheart's gaze never left Sky.

"We're 3 moons old. I'm Sky, that's River, and that's Sand."

Iceheart looked at Sky for one more second then mewed, "They can stay. _If_ Darkstar lets them."

Sunpaw purred and mewed, "Kits, welcome to ThirteenClan." Sunpaw opened a gap in some brambles and revealed a magnificent camp.

"We found our home." Sky mewed to Sand and River. "Welcome home."

* * *

And the trouble some kits, come into ThirteenClan.

Tell me what you think. All reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I've updated this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Warriors sadly.

Chapter 2

"Hold on." Iceheart growled. "It's up to Darkstar to decide if you can stay or not." Iceheart shoved his muzzle right into Sky's, but she just glared at him evenly.

Iceheart snorted and walked into the camp in a hollow. Down a rocky path and into a busy camp. Cats around a pile of prey in the middle, dens lining the edge of the hollow, and so much activity. "You're name's Sky right?" Sunpaw asked the little kit next to him.

"Yup." She nodded.

"That means you're Sand and you're River. Come with me. I want you to meet a few cats. That way if you can stay, you already have a few friends." Sunpaw led the three kits into the far side of the camp. He showed them into a small den and mewed into it, "Moonpaw? You here?"

A pure black she-cat with blue eyes walked up to Sunpaw. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I found some kits on patrol." Sky examined the camp around her while paying half attention to what Sunpaw was saying. "That's Sky who's looking around camp." Sky jumped when she felt Sunpaw's tail on her back suddenly. "Sorry. That's Sand, and that's River."

"They're so cute!" Moonpaw bent down to eye level with the kits.

Sky purred and batted at her muzzle. Moonpaw jumped a bit, but then lightly batted Sky's muzzle. Sky leapt on Moonpaw and mewed, "Come on guys! Attack!" Sand and River jumped on Moonpaw, knocking her over.

"Ah! I'm drowning in kits!" Moonpaw purred.

"What a way to go Moonpaw!" A sand colored tom with spiked head fur, white paws, tail, and belly, and green eyes meowed behind Moonpaw.

"Who are you?" Sky jumped off Moonpaw and stepped up to the new cat.

"My name's Rockheart." He rolled onto his back and looked at Sky.

"He might as well be a kit." Sunpaw joked.

"I agree with you there!" Rockheart purred. Just then, a large, dark brown tom jumped onto a boulder near the entrance to camp.

Sunpaw nudged the kits gently off of Moonpaw and mewed, "That's Darkstar. I guess he's decided if you can stay or not." Sunpaw led the kits to the front of the gathering crowd of cats.

"Cats of ThirteenClan." Darkstar began. "If you don't know already, Sunpaw, Fireclaw, and Iceheart found three kits wondering on our territory without a queen. I have decided they shall become part of our clan."

"Yes!" Sunpaw accidentally yowled. When all eyes turned to him, he ducked his head and flattened his ears. Sky stifled a purr at the embarrassed tom.

"You three kits, come up here." Darkstar called. Sky walked up to the bolder and struggled up. She barely was able to get up, but she made it. Once Sand and River joined her, Darkstar said, "You three are willing to join this clan for life?" They all nodded. "Very well. From now on you shall be known as Skykit, Sandkit, and Riverkit. Welcome to ThirteenClan." Darkstar rested his muzzle on each kit before continuing. "Lightningtail, you will be in the nursery with them until they are apprentices."

"What? Why me?" A pale golden she-cat with a lightning bolt shaped patch of darker fur yowled. Her blue eyes glared at the kits. Skykit was dreading being stuck with her for a long time.

"You're the only she-cat that isn't an apprentice." Darkstar growled. Lightningtail backed off but growled lightly.

"Meeting dismissed." Darkstar yowled and jumped down back into his den.

Skykit turned to Riverkit and Sandkit and pounced on them. "We have new names!" She purred.

Riverkit wrestled with Skykit for a while before breathing, "But our names were the only way to remember-"

"Riverkit, stop right now." Sandkit snapped. Her eyes darkened and her tail flicked in annoyance before drooping. "You know I don't like to remember that time. It makes me feel weak."

Skykit nosed the sad she-cat. "Sandkit. You are weak." Sandkit spun and hissed at her. "We're all weak! We're kits!" Skykit's eyes glowed and her whiskers twitched. Before Sandkit could reply, Skykit continued. "Come on! Let's explore camp!" Skykit ran off to a large den on the opposite side of camp. It looked like it was part of a tree that had sprouted, but never fully grew. There were brambles creating a roof and lining of the den sprouting out from the small tree's leafless branches that were intertwined to stay in place. There was a gap with enough space for all three kits to look inside with room left over. Skykit stopped at the front and mewed, "Wow! It's so big!" Sandkit and Riverkit ran to catch up with her.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." A purr of amusement came from behind the kits. The jumped around and saw the same red tom from when they met Sunpaw.

"Why not?" Skykit asked. "We're part of the clan aren't we?"

His purr grew. "You are now, but you three trouble makers are only kits. That's the warriors den and you wouldn't want to meet a grouchy warrior like Iceheart when you disturb his sleep."

"I can hear you know!" A yowl came from the den Darkstar disappeared into.

"Oh shut your muzzle! I know!" The tom yowled light heartedly when a rock somehow flew and hit his head.

"Isn't Iceheart the deputy? Shouldn't you respect him?" Skykit continued to ask.

"Aren't you a curious one?" The tom looked back at Skykit with his forest green eyes. "Yeah, I should but I won't. Iceheart and I go way back. We were like littermates until we got into a fight or something. Now he hates my guts, but what are you going to do?" The tom shrugged it off. His eyes dulled for a heart beat, longing for that friendship again.

Skykit looked at him, her eyes showing a knowing way beyond that of a kit's. She mewed, "Everything."

The tom looked at her curiously. "Excuse me?"

"You want to be friends with him again?" The tom nodded. "Why not just ask him to forgive you for whatever happened?"

The tom's look grew thoughtful, then mewed, "You're smart kit. Name's Fireclaw. Got it memorized?"

"Name's Sandkit. Commit it to memory." Sandkit stepped up.

"I'm Skykit." Skykit prepared to pounce on Fireclaw.

"Riverkit." The mew came a heartbeat before Skykit leapt. Skykit landed on Fireclaw's shoulders and climbed to the top of his head. She leaned over and put her face right in front of his muzzle.

Fireclaw purred, "I see we have some fighters. You're going to need that if you're going to survive with Lightningtail." He lowered his head so Skykit could jump off. "Don't worry, I'll relieve you of the pain when I visit."

Just then, Sunpaw ran over. "Hey Skykit!"

Skykit purred a greeting at him. Sandkit rolled her eyes. She leaned over to Skykit and breathed, "Aren't you a little young?"

Skykit turned and swatted her, her pelt burning. "Not like that!"

Sandkit's eyes gleamed. "I think you do!" The two kits wrestled before Sunpaw separated them.

"Shouldn't you two be getting to the nursery?" He asked.

Skykit looked to the sky and saw the sun setting through the trees. She suddenly felt her legs grow tired and she mewed, "I guess you're right. Bye!" She walked over to where she thought the nursery was. It was near the warriors den, just one den over. It was a medium sized den made of Skykit's favorite bush: honeysuckle. She peered in the entrance and saw the she-cat that argued with Darkstar at the meeting.

"Come in for the love of StarClan I can smell and hear you!" She hissed.

Skykit walked in and breathed, "This is going to be a long three moons..." Her tail slightly flicked irritably as Sandkit and Riverkit followed. The three kits curled around each other on the far end of the den away from Lightningtail. Skykit's eyes started to close and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

How was it? R&R peoplez and I'll update ASAP


End file.
